MY GYULIET
by nam mingyu
Summary: woogyu couple yang harus menikah dimasa senior high school menghadapi bagaimana masalah masalah yang datang dalam rumah tangganya, dimana kecemburuan woohyun pada sunggyu karena adik kandung sunggyu sendiri kim myungsoo. bagaimanapun caranya namueo akan mempertahankan gyulietnya dari ancaman adik kandung gyuliet. sorry gak bisa bikin Summary jadi brantakan banget. woogyu, myunggy
1. Chapter 1

MY GYULIET

-chapter 1-

Cast : Nam Woohyun, Kim Sunggyu, Kim myungsoo, Lee Sungyeol, Jang Dongwoo, Lee Howon (Hoya) dll

Woohyun dan sunggyu adalah siswa Woolim high school, mereka sama seperti anak anak senior high school lainya hanya saja mereka telah terikat dengan hubungan pernikahan. Karena usia mereka yang masih terlalu muda, maka pernikahan ini dirahasiakan, hanya keluarga dan saudara dekat saja yang mengetahuinya.

Kenapa merekeka bisa menikah diusia belia? adalah karena perjodohan dari kedua orang tua mereka. orang tua mereka ingin membangun hubungan baik antar dua perusahaan besar yang mereka miliki, karena orang tua mereka menyadari anak mereka saling tertarik maka mereka memutuskan untuk menikahkan mereka.

Tetapi ada alasan lain yang membuat keluarga kim ingin segera menikahkan putra sulungnya, yaitu karena kedekatan yang tidak wajar antara kedua putranya. Bahkan sampai sampai tuan kim mengirim putra bungsunya untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya ke luar negeri untuk menghindari hubungan yang tidak diinginkan.

Kim myungsoo adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga kim yang sangat terobsesi untuk memiliki hyungnya, sedangkan Kim sunggyu adalah putra sulung dari keluarga kim yang tidak bisa melawan apa yang menjadi keinginan adiknya meski dia harus menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

Di hari pernikahan antara keluarga kim dan nam itu, putra bungsu dari keluarga kim pulang dari jepang dan resmi menetap kembali di korea. Kim myungsoo menghadiri pesta pernikahan hyungnya. Saat pesta pernikahan berlangsung myungsoo menghampiri hyung dan hyung iparnya

"hyung selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua" sambil memeluk kakak dan kak iparnya bergantian. tetapi saat memeluk kakak iparnya dia sedikit membisikan kata kata

"jaga dia sementara dan seterusnya aku yang akan menjaganya" dengan diselingi senyum tipis setelahnya

Nam woohyun yang mendengarkan bisikan itu mengerutkan dahinya dan tertawa garing atas kata kata yang telah diucapkan adik iparnya itu, dia menganggap itu adalah candaan dari myungsoo.

Pernikahan mereka berjalan dengan baik. Mereka tinggal disebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah. Mereka menjadi pasangan yang bahagia setelah menikah ,meski mereka harus berpura pura tidak akrab saat berada disekolah.

Akhir akhir ini kebahagian mereka sering terusik oleh emosi yang dimiiki woohyun. Beberapa kali woohyun memergoki istrinya dicium paksa oleh adik iparnya sendiri bahkan sunggyupun tidak mampu menolak apa keinginan adiknya.

Dan yang menjadi puncak kemarahan woohyun kali ini adalah saat woohyun membuntuti myungso yang sedang berpura-pura sakit di sekolah dan minta ditemani hyungnya diruang kesehatan, diruang kesehatan itulah myungsoo mengatakan bahwa dia akan membaya sunggyu kembali dan merebahkan tubuh ramping hyungnya disampingnya sambil menciumi hyungnya dan memeluknya posesif.

**Diapartemen Woogyu saat pulang sekolah**

"Cihhhh... Kalian benar-benar menjijikan kim sunggyu, dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini pantas saja adikmu sampai seperti itu kepadamu."

"Apa maksutmu woohyunie?"

"Jangan pura-pura polos didepanku kim sunggyu, aku muak denganmu! Kalian benar-benar menghabiskan kesabaranku" Tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya terlebih dahulu , woohyun keluar dari kamar dengan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Setelah bunyi pintu tertutup dengan keras tidak ada suara apapun dikamar sepasang suami-istri itu, sunggyu hanya menunduk dan merasakan bibir dan pundaknya bergetar. Genangan bening di pelupuk matanya pun tidak mampu ditampung lagi.

Woohyun pergi kesebuah kaffe bersama Sahabatnya untuk menghindari sunggyu diapartemen mereka

"yaa.. nam woohyun ada apa?,kau aneh akhir akhir ini? Apa kau ditolak key lagi?."

"ckkkk ... Dasar kau dinosaurus sok tau... ini tidak ada urusanya dengan key dan aku tidak tertarik denganya, kau yang aneh jang dongwoo selalu ingin tau urusan orang."

"Ayolah tuan nam, siapa lagi yang peduli pada namja yang tak laku sepertimu ini selain orang sebaik aku."

"jangan sok baik kau dinoo, urusi saja namjacinggumu yang maniak warna ungu itu."

"ckk... panta saja tidak ada yang mau denganmu, siapa juga yang kuat dengan orang sepertimu" dongwoo menggrutu dengan pelan

"apa kau bilang?"

"aniii, aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

Cklekk... bunyi pintu di kaffe itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang mulai tidak asing lagi di mata kedua sahabat itu.

Sosok tinggi dengan mata elang menuju arah meja paling ujung.

"yaa.. yaa.. bukankah dia siswa pindahan dari jepang itu? Kabarnya dia adik dari namja imut dikelas kita kim sunggyu, kau tau woohyuna dia lulus kelas akselerasi dengan nilai sempurna jadi dia bisa satu tingkat dengan kita sekarang." Oceh panjang lebar dongwoo tak dihiraukan oleh sahabatnya itu

"yaaa nam woohyun kau tak mendengarkanku?" protes dongwoo

"aku tidak tertarik dengan ocehanmu" jawab woohyun dengan nada malas

Sengaja atau tidak mata elang dari namja yang disebut-sebut sebagai adik dari istrinya itu bertemu dengan mata woohyun, dan namja itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tepatnya sebuah smirk.

"dasar namja menjijikan berani sekali dia tersenyum meremehkan seperti itukepadaku" protes woohyun dalam hati

Tak lama kemudian tibalah sosok namja imut dengan kaos putih kebesaran dan celana jeans berwarna biru cerah yang menambah kadar keimutanya. Namja imut itu langsung menuju kearah meja paling ujung dimana sudah ada seorang namja yang telah menunggunya. Woohyun yang melihat pertemuan kedua bersaudara itu hanya tersenyum tipis yang tak dapat diartikan, tak ada yang tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran nam woohyun saat ini.

"ooo... bukankah itu sunggyu? Kenapa mereka ketemuan di caffe? dan kenapa mereka tidak datang bersama, bukankah mereka hyung-dongsaeng? Apa mereka tidak tinggal serumah?" kembali oceh dongwoo keluar dari bibir sexynya

Alih-alih menanggapi ocehan sehabatnya woohyun malah mberdiri dan meninggalkan caffe itu.

"jang dongwoo kau yang bayar kali ini, aku ada urusan."

"yaa yaa woohyuna ... nam woohyun"

Dimeja paling ujung disebuah kaffe

"hi hyung?"

"hi myungie.."

"ada apa kau mengajakku ketemuan disini?"

"emang kenapa? Aku merindukanmu hyung..."

"apa-apan kau ini myungie, bukankah kita sekarang satu sekolah dan hampir tiap hari bertemu!"

"entahlah hyung aku benar-benar merasa merindukanmu setiap saat, tunggu,,,,,, hyung ada apa dengan matamu? Apa kau habis menangis? Apa yang dilakukan bajingan itu padamu ?"

"ohhh ini i,,ni aku tidak habis menangis kok, hyung hanya kurang tidur semalah hhhhhhh" jawab sunggyu dengan kikuk

"aku tau hyung kau berbohong, matamu takkan bisa menipuku hyung. Tenang saja hyung aku akan membebaskanmu dari si brengsek itu."

"apa maksutmu myungie? Jangan panggil dia seperti itu, dia adalah suami hyung dan berarti dia juga kakakmu myungie."

"apa barusan kau menyebutnya suamimu hyung? Bukan dia yang mencintaimu hyung, akulah yang mencintaimu hyung. Akan kutemukan cara agar kita dapat bersatu hyung, kau tunggulah hyung."

"dia suamiku myungie dan aku mencintainya, jelas aku juga mencintaimu myunggie karena aku adalah hyungmu dan kau adalah dongsaengku."

"tidak hyung, kau tau aku mencintaimu bukan sebatas hyung-dongsaeng tapi sebagai namja yang mencintai namjacinggunya"

"hentikan myungie ini salah, dan aku sudah men..." kalimat sunggyu terpotong saat tiba tiba myungsoo menghardiknya

"cukup hyung aku tak mau mendengar apapun lagi, ini adalah keputusanku dan aku akan membuatmu bahagia dengan caraku."

"tapi myung,,," sekalilagi kalimat sunggyu tidakdapat diselesaikan karena sunggyu tidak akan berani melawan myungsoo jika myungsoo sudah minatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh amarah.

"hyung sekarang ayo kuantar pulang, dan suatu saat aku akan menjemputmu dari tempat itu hyung.

**Di apartemen woogyu **

Jam menunjukan pukul 8PM, saat sunggyu masuk kedalam apartemen dan menutup kembali pintunya woohyun berdiri didepanya dengan menyilangkan tanganya didada

"ahh ini ternyata yang dinamakan istri yang baik, memang benar kata appaku kau benar istri yang baik sunggyu, kau pulang dari bersenang-senang sampai lewat jam makan malam dan membiarkan suamimu dirumah tanpa ada yang bisa dimakan. Kau benar benar istri yang baik sunggyu." Ketus woohyun dengan nada menyindir sunggyu

"maafkan aku woohyunie aku ada keperluan sebentar diluar, akan aku masakkan makanan kesukaanmu tunggu sebentar ne?"

"tidak perlu istri yang baik, aku sudah tidak lapar." Sindiran woohyun keluar lagi dari mulutnya dan pergi ke arah kamar untuk tidur. Sedangkan sunggyu menuju kearah kamar mandi luar untuk membersihkan dirinya, karena sunggyu tidak berani bertemu woohyun saat ini jika dia harus mandi di kamar mandi dalam kamar mereka.

Setelah tubuhnya merasa lebih segar sunggyu masuk kekamar mereka dan memakai piamanya. Sunggyu melihat suaminya yang telah berbaring di tempat tidur dan mulai mendekatinya

"Woohyunie maafkan aku, aku akan lebih berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untukmu"

sunggyu menaiki ranjang king size itu dan merebahkan tubuh rampingnya disebelah nam woohyun suaminya. Sunggyu membalut tubuh rampingnya dan sang suami dengan selimut sampai sebatas leher."

"selamat pagi yeobo. Aku telah menyiapkan air hangat dan seragamu segera mandilah dan aku akan menata meja makan untuk kita." Itulah rutinitas yang dilakukan sunggyu setiap paginya setelah menjadi istri dari seorang nam woohyun.

"emmm.." hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut suaminya yang segera menuju kamar mandi. Meskipun hanya deheman yang terdengr dari mulut suaminya sunggyu sedah merasa senang

ceklekk..

"kau sudah siap yeobo?" tak mendengar jawaban dari woohyun sunggyupun masuk karena melihat woohyun yang masih berkutat dengan seragamnya.

"biar kubantu memasangkan dasimu" tiba-tiba sunggyu mendekati suaminya dan memasangkan dasinya

Setelah aktifitas mari memasang dasi woohyun usai, mereka menuju ke ruang makan dan menghabiskan sarapanya dengan suasana hening. Sunggyu membereskan meja makan dan woohyun keluar untuk memanasi mesin mobil. Pagi ini mereka terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri sesungguhya walau tidak ada kata kata yang keluar dari mulut woohyun.

"kau turunlah disini aku tidak mau ada yang melihat kita bersama. Dan nanti pulang sekolah kau tunggu aku disini aku ada rapat club footsal sebentar"

"baiklahaku akan menunggumu disini"

**Didalam kelas**

"Sunggyua bisa kau bantu aku mengerjakan ini?"

"ah.. ini baiklah aku bisa membantumu yongguki" jawab ramah sunggyu kepada temannya yang dipanggil yongguk itu

"kim sunggyu apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya yongguk malu-malu

"ah yongguk apa-apaan kau ini? Jangan menggodaku."

"aku tak bercanda gyu, kau benar benar cantik" yongguk ditatap tajam oleh namjacinggunya yang imut dengan mata kelincinya (himchan)

"hahahah maaf guk aku sudah punya suami"

"Mwo?" semua seisi kelas mengarahkan pandanganya kearah sunggyu dan yongguk

"Hahahahaha" sunggyu tersenyum garing dan memandangi semua penjuru ruangan

"aku cuma bercanda kok hahaha"

Semua penghuni kelas ber oh ria dan para namja yang bersetatus seme bernafas lega karena salah satu uke idola mereka masih singgle. Sunggyu melirik kearah tempat duduk woohyun dan dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dan smirk dari namja yang bersetatus suaminya itu

"mati kau kim sunggyu babbo" rutuk sunggyu dalam hati. Sunggyu benar benar takut sekarang, takut kalau woohyun akan marah padanya seperti kemarin.

Mr jung guru matematika pun masuk kedalam kelas dan mengajar sampai 3 jam kedepan.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, kim myungsoo datang kekelas woogyu yang telah kosong hanya tinggal woohyun dan dongwoo yang akan pergi kekantin.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu ikut aku sebentar." Myungsoo bicara dengan ekspresi dingin tanpa melihat kearah lawan bicaranya

"hai.. bicara yang sopan bocah?" geram dongwoo

"aku tidak bicara denganmu."

"hwa... bocah ini benar-benar"

"dongwoo keluarlah duluan biar aku selesaikan urusanku dengan bocah ini."

"aku sungguh tak percaya dia adalah adik dari sunggyu, bagaimana namja semanis gyu punya adik seperti ini." Oceh dongwoo sambil pergi keluar kelas

Dongwo pergi meninggalkan woohyun dan myungsoo didalam kelas

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan aku tak punya banyak waktu?" tanya woohyun dengan malas

"ceraikan gyu hyung"

"ha? Aku tak salah dengar?"

"ceraikan dia, aku tau kau tak ada perasaan apapun denganya. Pernikahan kalian hanyalah upaya pemesihan cinta kami."

"dasar bocah menjijikan, tidak ada dongsaeng menjijikan sepertimu di dunia ini. Ingat aku tak akan melepaskan apa yang telah menjadi milikku, dan kau tau apa tentang perasaanku kepada sunggyu, oh?."

"cihh asal kau tau saja gyu hyung akan lebih mimilihku karena dia tidak akan mampu melawan keinginanku."

"tapi tidak mulai sekarang, karena dia telah menjadi milikku" woohyun langsung pergi meninggalkan myungsoo dengan senyum meremehkan diwajahnya.

"hahh jangan terlalu yakin kau nam woohyun" ucap myungsoo dalam keheningan kelas

**Di kantin woollim high school**

"yaa yaa yaa gyu apakah siswa dari jepang itu benar dongsaengmu?."

"ahh myungsoo iya dia dongsaengku, wae sungyeola?"

"kau tidak mau mempromosikanku pada adikmu?, dia tipeku."

"Kau kan yang sekelas bahkan sebangku dengannya bukankah kau bisa ngobrol denganya setiap saat?"

"meski kami teman sebangku tapi aku gugup saat dia sudah menatapku dan dia jarang bicara gyuuuu.."

"hahahaha begitulah dia yeol dia kelihitan dingin diluar, tapi dia adalah anak yang hangat di dalam yeol, aku sangat senang kalau kau bisa dekat dengannya."

"benar kau senang kalau aku dekat dengannya? Kyaaaa sunggyu kau memang sahabatku, tidak tidak mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu hyung karena kau calon hyung iparku hahaha."

"hahhaha terserah kau saja lah yeol"

"ngomong-ngomong kemana purple boy itu?"

"ahh dia sedang duduk bersama namjacinggunya"

"dasar centil tu anak, mentang mentang punya pacar kita sahabatnya di tinggal gitu aja"

"hahaha kau jangan iri lee sungyeol"

"bukannya aku iri, tapi liat mereka auuhhh tidak tau malu bermesraan gitu di tempat umum"

"hahahaha sudah-sudah kita habiskan makanan kita saja" tawa sunggyu mengakhiri cicit sungyeol

**Di ujung lain kantin woolim**

"bukankah itu woohyun dongie?" tanya manja namja pencinta ungu yang bersetatus kekasih dongwoo.

"iya hobaby"

"kenapa tampangnya seperti itu?"

"entahlah mungkin karena bocah itu?"

"bocah? Siapa dongie?"

Sebelum sempat menjawab pertanyaan hoya woohyun sudah duduk didepan mereka dan melontarkan kalimat yang mengusik kemesraan pasangan itu.

"dongwoo pesankan makanan untukku"

"yaa... kau pikir kau siapa nam woohyun, main printah seenaknya"

"hmmmm kenapa main perintah seenaknya pada dongie" tambah hoya

"apa kau mau memesankanya untukku manis? Goda woohyun kepada hoya

Hoya yang mendengar kata kata woohyun hanya memegangi pipi merahnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya

"yaa nam woohyun hentikan dia milikku"

"hahhha tidak lagi jika dia lebih tertarik denganku"

Hoya yang mendengar hanya mengangan dan pipinya sekakin memerah

"oiya dongwoo nanti aku tidak bisa ikut pertemuan club aku ada urusan penting"

"eiiihhhh urusan apa yang lebih penting dari namja yang tak laku laku sepertimu hah? Cicit dongwo dengan nada menggoda.

"diamlah atau kubawa namjacinggumu ini pergi"

"omo percaya diri sekali namja ini emang aku mau dibawa pergi" gerutu hoya dengan memajukan bibirnya

**Jam sekolah **

Drettt... dretttt sunggyu melihat dan mengambil benda yang bergetar didalam sakunya "namueo"

From Namueo

_Aku tidak ada acara pertemuan club kita langsung pulang. Ku tunggu ditempat tadi._

Tanpa membalas pesan sunggyu berjalan dan tersenyum menuju tempat dimana namja yang mingiriminya pesan berada.

Sesampainya diapartemen merekan masuk kedalam kamar dan sunggyu mengambilkan pakaian woohyun dari dalam lemari. Tanpa disadari oleh sunggyu sepasang tangan kekar telah melingkar di pinggang ramping miliknya, hembusan nafas yang hangat terasa di antara leher dan telinganya

"mianhae gyu..., mianhae aku tak bisa menahan emosiku. Mianhae telah menyakitimu, berjanjilah kau tak akan meninggalkanku"

"w-wo-woohyuna... kau sudah tak marah padaku? Aku berjanji aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu, karena aku adalah milikmu"

"gomawo gyuliet, saranghae" CHUUUUUU...

**TBC/ delete?**

**Review please karena ini FF pertama saya maaf berantakan mahon sarannya ya^^**

**kalau ff ini lanjut ratenya tetep T atau naik level? mohon sarannya**

**Curhat dikit ya ff ini aku kerjakan ditengah tengah usaha penyelesaian Skripsi aku **

**doain aku lulus ya antara bulan juli - agustus ini **

**sebenernya mau upload ff chanbaek aku eh beberapa hari yang lalu malah ada insiden baek pacaran**

**karena sampai saat ini masih sakit ati, gagal upload deh yang chanbaek dan inilah yang aku upload terlebih dahulu**

**aku ini chanbaek shiper, woogyu shiper, jinV shiper, hunhan shiper, krisbaek shiper, gunbaek shiper, myunggyu shiper, myungyeol shiper, jkook shiper, vkook shiper, daelo shiper, banghim shiper, jaehyuk shiper daebaek shiper dan banyak lagi hhh**


	2. Chapter 2

**hiiii... aku comeback ini aku lanjutin ya ficnya **

**maaf kalau ceritanya tambah gak jelas, sampai chap 2 konflik sama myung myung belum aku tampilin ya maaf. aku gak berani naikin ratenya takutnya banyak reader yang gak setuju aku naikin rate. meski ini rate T tapi agak yadong dikit ya. aku bener bener minta maaf karena ceritanya semakin buruk dan mengecewakan  
**

**selamat membaca **

**Preview...**

"mianhae gyu..., mianhae aku tak bisa menahan emosiku. Mianhae telah menyakitimu, berjanjilah kau tak akan meninggalkanku"

"w-wo-woohyuna... kau sudah tak marah padaku? Aku berjanji aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu, karena aku adalah milikmu"

"gomawo gyuliet, saranghae" CHUUUUUU...

**MY Gyuliet Chap 2**

Chuuuuuuu... si namja cantik membalas kecupan singkat namun memabukkan itu.

"Jjaa... baby" sunggyu mengulurkan baju santai kepada sang suami

"gomawo honay.." sekali lagi woohyun mengecup bibir merah yang telah resmi menjadi miliknya itu.

"kau nakal baby" sunggyu menundukan wajahnya untuk menutupi pipinya yang telah memerah sempurna.

"tapi kau sukakan baby?"

"hmm, kau yang terbaik namu, tapi aku belum memaafkanmu."

"wae? Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf ?"

"ada syarat agar aku bisa memaafkanmu."

"mwo? Apa saratnya"

"hmmmmmm... kita harus kencan sore ini otte?"

"baiklah asal kita tidur siang sekarang" tanpa aba-aba woohyun menarik tangan sunggyu sampai tubuh mereka terhembas diatas ranjang berukuran king size.

"kyaaaaa... namu apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa menyentuh itu?"

"wae kenapa aku tidak bolehmenyentuh apa yang sudah jadi milikku? Kalau kau mau kau juga boleh menyentuhku"

"kyaaa namu kenapa kau menyentuh yang itu? Namu kau mesum...!" pipi sunggyu memerah dengan perlakuan yang woohyun berikan kepadanya.

"tidak ada kata mesum antara suami istri baby gyu" sringaian nakal andalan woohyun nampak jelas di wajah tampannya.

**06.00pm waktu korea at restaurant**

"kau mau pesan apa gyu?"

"apapun yang kau pesankan untukku pasti aku menyukainya"

"apakah kau menggodaku baby gyu? Aku tak bisa jamin kau akan selamat dariku malam ini"

"a-aa-annii... aku tak sedang menggodamu nam woohyun-ssi, itu adalah yang sebenarnya bahwa aku menyukai apapun yang kau pesankan untukku"

"hmmmm baiklah berarti kau menyukai semua yang aku berikan, bersiap-siaplah baby aku akan memberimu kenikmatan malam ini"

"mwo? B-bub-bukankah kita telah melakukannya tadi siang?"

"no no no no baby itu hanya pemanasan saja"

"mwo? Pemanasan? Kenapa suamiku jadi mesum seperti ini?" rutuk sunggyu dalam hati

20 menit kemudian pesanan mereka tiba di meja nomor 12 itu, makan malam dengan suasana remang-remang lilin dan bunga dimeja menambah keromantisan kencan sepasang pemuda ini. Tidak lama berselang, keromantisan itu harus terganggu dengan kedatangan sepasang pemuda lain.

"yaaaa... nam woohyun apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan siapa ini? Kim sunggyu?"

"a-an-anyeong dongwoo, anyeong hoya" masih terlihat jelas shock, malu dan takut di wajah sunggyu?"

"tunggu,,,, apa kalian hhmmmm, apa kalian berkencan? OMOOOOoo sunggyu kenapa dengan lehermu? Nam woohyun apa yang kau lakukan pada sahabatku yang polos ini?" crocos hoyo tak bisa berhenti, sampai sebagian pengunjung menatap tajam kearah mereka. Pasangan dongya tanpa ada yang mempersilahkan duduk dimeja nomer 12, dan menambah rasa sebal woohyun karena acara kencannya terganggu.

"wae? Wae? Wae? Kenapa kalau kami berkencan? Dan kenapa kalau aku menyentuh kekasihku purple monster?" dengan sebal woohyun menjawab kalimat yang telah terlontar dali mulut hoya, sedangkan sunggyu hanya diam sambil menunjukkan wajahnya karena malu telah menjadi pusat perhatian ditempat itu.

"ya dongie.. dia memenggilku monster" rengek manja hoya kepada kekasihnya

"yaaisssshhh woohyun jangan memanggil namjacingguku seperti itu oh! Ya yay yayaya sejak kapan kalian jadian? Sejauh apa hubungan kalian?

"kami jadian be bbe beberapa hari yang lalu hhhhh" sahut sunggyu dengan nada yang tak yakin

"yaaaaaa kim sunggyu, kau baru jadian beberapa hari dan kau membiarkan si mesum itu menyentuhmu? Kau gila gila gila" kembali hoya mengomel kepada sahabat imutnya itu

"ya ya kalian tidak bisakah berhenti menggangu kencan kami? Sahut woohyun dengan nada frustasi"

"tidak sebelum kalian menjelaskan situasi kalian saat ini" jawab serempak dari dongya couple.

"hufffttt..." hanya helaan nafas panjang yang keluar dari woogyu couple yang acara kencan romantisnya harus diganti dengan acara introgasi.

**Apartement woogyu**

"hwaaaa gmana ini namu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekareng mereka mengetahui kedekatan kita?"

"memang kenapa baby? Biarkan mereka tahu kedekatan kita. Bahkan dari awal aku ingin semuanya tahu kalau kita sudah menikah"

"yaaa apa maksudmu, kalau hubungan kita yang sesungguhnya diketahui semua orang itu tidak baik"

"kenapa tidak baik? Bahkan para guru dan kepala sekolah di woollim juga sudah mengetahuinya dari awal. Yang orang tua kita takutkan jika hubungan kita diketahui public adalah mental kita akan down, tapi itu tidak akan terjadi karena kita saling mencintai baby"

"ta-tapi itu tetap tidak boleh diketahui namu, itu sangat..."

Kenapa baby? Apa yang kau takutkan? Aku akan selalu melindungimu"

"ne, aku tau itu namu, kau akan selalu ada untukku, tapi..."

"sudahlah, dengan kedekatan kita terungkap, aku bisa menjaga milikku dengan terang terangan didepan semua orang" woohyun pun memeluk erat tubuh ramping sunggyu dari belakang dengan mengecup lembut leher jenjang kekasih yang bersetatus sebagai istrinya itu (bingung ya? Aku juga bingung mau nulis gmana lagi). Dengan cekatan woohyun mengangkat tubuh yang sedari tadi sudah dipeluknya dan membawanya ke dalam kamar dan kegiatan panas woogyu couple dimulai.

Sebenarnya berpura-pura tidak terlalu akrab dengan woohyun saat di depan umum juga bukan keinginanya, bahkan sunggyu juga berfikir sama dengan woohyun bahwa tak masalah, dan bahkan dia merasa senang jika status hubungannya dengan woohyun yang sesungguhnya di ketahui publik. Tetapi karena sebuah alasan yang tak masuk akal, hal itu dilakukanya.

**Sunday morning**

"pagi baby.. chuu" kecupan singgkat diarahkan ke bibir cherry milik pasanganya, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan menggesek-gesekkan hidung mancungnya ke pipi namja cantik yang masih terlelap dalam balutan selimut putih tebal tanpa busana apapun itu. Namja cantik itupun mulai terusik dengan sentuhan yang diberikan oleh pasanganya

"pagi namu baby.. chuu" namja imut ini mengerjap ngerjapkan mata bulan sabitnya untuk menyesuaikan pengelihatanya dengan sinar matahari yang mulai menerobos.

"gyu, apakah kau lelah?"

"tentu aku lelah, kau melakukanya sampai hari hampir pagi" jawab sunggyu dengan bibir yang dikrucutkan lucu.

"he he he he itu salahmu baby, kenapa tubuhmu sangat nikmat" dengan wajah tanpa dosanya woohyun menanggapi pernyataan istrinya.

"auhhhhh dasar mesum..., oh iya namu hari ini kita harus kerumah orangtuaku, hari ini hari ulang tahun eommaku baby. hampir saja aku lupa hhhh"

"bagaiman kalau kita tak usah datang saja baby? Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan hari ini dengan bermanja manjaan?"

"mwo, tidak bisa! Eomma akan kecewa pada kita kalau tidak datang. Pokoknya harus datang." Kembali bibir cherry tu di kerucutkan dengan tangan disilangkan di depan dada.

"baiklah kita akan pergi baby gyu" alasan sebenarnya woohyun malas kerumah mertuanya bukan karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka, tetapi dia malas bertemu adik iparnya.

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya namja yang lebih kekar mengangkat tubuh pasanganya ala bridal style dan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos keduanyapun terjatuh.

"wae wae wae? Apa yang kau lakukan namu?"

"sttttt... bukankah kau lelah? Aku akan memandikanmu baby, jadi kau diam saja ne." Woohyun membawa tubuh ramping itu memasuki kamar mandi

"tunggu, kalau dilihat lihat sunggyu junior terlihat manis di pagi seperti ini"

"yaa nam woohyun kau..." dengan pipi memerah padam sunggyu menghentikan kalimatnya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang woohyun untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. sedangkan woohyun tersenyum puas karena sukses menggoda istrinya.

Pagi ini terdengar suara ribut dari dalam kamar mandi dan tersangka pembuat keributan ini adalah pasangan woogyu couple

"yaaa tuan nam, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa menyentuhnya?

"bukankah aku harus menyentunya jika harus membersihkanya"

"ya ya ya kenapa sekarang kau memegang yang itu? Sudah hentikan biar aku mandi sendiri"

"tidak boleh, aku yang akan memandikanmu"

"tidak mau, aku akan mandi sendiri"

**Kediaman keluarga kim**

"eomma, appa kami datang"

"kalian sudah sampai sayang duduklah eomma sudah menyiapkan masakan sepesial untuk kita semua"

"appa dimana myungie? Apa dia sedang keluar?"

"dia ada dikamarnya gyu, appa heren kenapa dia sulit sekali mencari teman, tidak ada satu orangpun temanya yang appa ketahui"

"hahahahaha appa ini ada-ada saja, tidak mungkin dia tidak mempunyai teman, bahkan dia termasuk siswa populer disekolah."

"gyu kau panggil adikmu untuk turun makanan sudah siap" perintah eomma kim kepada putranya

"biar saya saja eomma yang memanggil myungsoo turun"

"ah baik lah sayang, suruh anak nakal itu cepat turun"

"ne eomma"

Dengan langkah malas woohyun menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju kamar adik iparnya yang terletak di lantai 2. Tetapi ini lebih baik daripada menyerahkan istrinya ke kandang buaya.

Ckleek...

"wah... mengagumkan sekali tempat ini, penuh foto kakakmu? Apa kau penggemar kakakmu?" sindir woohyun dengan nada merendahkan

"siapa bilang kau boleh masuk kamarku? Keluar!" jawaban dingin keluar dari bibir namja tampan bermata elang itu.

"kenapa kau marah ad-ik i-par-ku " woohyun menekankan kata katanya saat menyebut kata kata adik ipar

"apa maumu tuan nam? Apa kau akan memberikan persetujuan perceraianmu dengan gyuyiku?"

"gyuyi? nugu gyuyi? Ahhh maksutmu gyulietku? Anni aku tidak akan melepaskan milikku" jawab woohyun dengan disertai smirk

"gyuliet ? menggelikan. Hubungan perjodohan tanpa cinta tidak akan bertahan lama tuan nam"

"kau salah adik I PAR, kami tidak akan berpisah, karena cinta kami nyata bukan perasaanmu pada kakakmu, itu hanya nafsu memiliki bukan cinta"

"kau boleh menang atas hyungku sekarang, tapi tidak saat aku mulai mengambilnya dirimu" kali ini smirk menghiasi wajah tampan si bungsu kim ini.

"jangan terlalu yakin adik iparku yang manis, itu akan sakit rasanya kalau kegagalan yang kau dapat. ah aku lupa eomma menyuruhmu untuk cepat turun, jadi cepatlah jangan menghancurkan suasana menyenangkan dibawah" woohyun langsung meninggalkan kamar namja yang bersetatus adik iparnya dengan senyum yang tak bisa diartikan diwajahnya

**Other side**

Sunggyu yang cemas sejak woohyun memanggil adik iparnya untuk turun, sedikit bernfas lega, karena terlihat sang suami menuruni anak tangga dengan sebuah senyum yang diarahkan padanya dan di belakangnya juga diikuti adik kesayanganya dengan wajah tampanya yang selalu terlihat datar itu. Ini membuktikan tidak ada hal serius yang terjadi antara dua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Woohyun segera duduk di sebelah istrinya, dan duduk berhadapan langsung dengan adik iparnya.

Acara makan-makan keluarga kim berlangsung dengan pembicaraan ringan antar keluarga, bahkan pasangan woogyu terlihat mesra dalam acara makan itu, dimana sunggyu mengambilkan lauk unuk suaminya, dimana mereka saling menyuapi bahkan mengecup pipi istrinya. Sedangkan myungsoo terlihat datar datar saja hanya memakan apa yang dia inginkan dengan jarang mengeluarkan suara dari bibirnya. Sekali kali myungsoo meminta kakaknya untuk mengambilkan lauk untuknya dan tersenyum kepada kakaknya. Woohyun yang melihat adegan ini hanya tersenyum masam, dan berikutnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena adik iparnya tidak bisa macam macam melihat aksi mesranya dengan sang istri.

"myungsoo apa kau iri dengan kemesraan kakakmu?" tiba tiba terceletuk kalimat menusuk itu dari bibir appa kim

"anni" jawab myungsoo dengan nada dinginya

"eiiihhh aku tau myung kau irikan pada kami" woohyun sengaja menggoda myungsoo didepan orang tuanya. Suara tawa dari seluruh anggota keluarga terdengar di ruang makan kecuali myungsoo

"apa perlu appa kenalkan pada anak teman appa?"

"sepertinya itu perlu appa agar myungsoo bisa melupakan gyu" semua yang ada diruangan itu shock dengan apa yang dikatakan woohyun kecuali myungsoo

"kenapa kalian semua terkejut? Bukankah myungsoo sangat mengagumi sunggyu? Buktinya dikamar myungsoo penuh dengan foto sunggyu. Benarkan myungsoo?"

"aa a ahhh ne ne ne benar benar myungsoo memang mengagumi kakaknya hahahah, karena itu myungsoo akan segera ku perkenalkan pada anak teman appa hahahaha, dan myungsoo gantilah foto kakakmu dikamarmu itu itu terlihat seperti gambar kekasihmu saja hahahahha" appa kim berusaha bicara dengan senormal mungkin, beliau takut jika menantunya mengetahui perasaan tidak wajar putra bungsunya itu dan sayangnya sang menantu sudah mengetahuinya.

"ne appa, untuk perjodohan appa tidak perlu repot repot karena aku sudah memiliki kekasih" myungsoo benar benar kalah kali ini, woohyun berhasil memojokkannya di depan keluarganya, alasan myungsoo tidak membantah lagi kepada orang tuanya masalah sunggyu adalah dia tidak mau di kirim keluar negeri lagi karena akan semakin sulit untuk bertemu dengan hyungnya itu.

"benarkah kau sudah punya kekasih myung?" Tanya eomma kim kepada anaknya.

"ne eomma aku sudah punya kekasih"

'baiklah kapan kapan kau bawa kekasihmu kemari" sahut appa kim

Sedangakan dari tadi ada seorang yang hanya diam tak bersuara dengan menundukkan wajahnya atau menghindari tatapan mata adiknya dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Woohyun yang menyadari tingkah istrinya hanya mengusap usah kepala istrinya sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Saat mata sepasang suami istri muda itu bertemu, sang suami semakin mengembangkan senyum menenangkan kepada istrinya dan sang istri yang melihatya ikut mengembangkan senyum manisnya dengan diikuti dengan anggukan kepala.

**Hari berikutnya di Woolim high school **

Hari ini woohyun dan sunggyu datang ke sekolah tidak seperti biasanya, kini mereka terang terangan berjalan beriringan dengan saling menggenggam tangan masing masing. Semua mata siswa yang berada di koridor sekolah menatap mereka, bahkan banyak yang berbisik bisik setelah melihat mereka. Pasti semuanya heran karena sebelumnya tidak pernah terlihat berdekatan atau saling kenal tetapi kini mereka bergandengan tangan dengan mesra dan semua yang melihatnya dapat mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih padahal sebenarnya mereka lebih dari sepasang kekasih.

Suasana dikelas mereka juga tidak terlalu berbeda bahkan woohyun dan sunggyu digoda habis habisan oleh teman teman sekelasnya, apalagi woohyun yang terkenal ramai di kelasnya mendapatkan kekasih manis dan imut seperti sunggyu. Kedua sahabat mereka dongya couple hanya ikutan tertawa atas penderitaan tapi menyenangkan bagi woohyun dan sunggyu itu. Kelaspun menjadi normal saat mr hwang guru bahasa mandarin memasuki kelas.

Saat jam istirahat sunggyu memilih untuk memakan roti dan sebotol orange juice yang tadi dibelikan oleh woohyun. sunggyu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan seorang diri karena dongya couple dan woohyun ada pertemuan club.

Keadaan perpustakaan benar benar sepi saat ini, hanya ada 3 orang namja cantik yang sibuk dengan tugasnya dan mereka duduk di ruang baca. di dalam perpustakaan sunggyu menuju rak paling ujung dan mengambil sebuah buku bercover biru. Sunggyu menikmati suasana sepi seperti ini, hanya dia yang berada di ruangan ini. Saat sedang berkonsentrasi dengan bukunya tiba tiba sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya, sebuah dagu di tumpangkan di pundaknya dengan hembusan nafas yang hangat.

"kau bohong.."

Deg deg deg

"kau menipuku.."

Deg deg deg deg deg deg detak jantung sunggyu semakin cepat saat mendengar suara itu

"kau tidak menepati janjimu, aku kecewa padamu"

"myungie..."

"kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku hyung? Apa kau benar-benar sudh tak peduli denganku?

"tidak... bukan begitu myungsoo"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengumumkan kedekatan kalian?"

"Sungguh aku benar benar tak berniat melanggar janjiku padmu myungie"

"benarkah begitu hyung? Haruskah aku mempercayainya?"

"percayalah padaku myungie, jangan sakiti dirimu ataupun oranglain aku mohon"

"entahlah hyung aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang"

Namja tampan itu melepaskan tanganya dari pinggang hyungnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kakaknya dengan senyum menyeringai diwajahnya.

**TBC**

**RnR please**

**thanks untuk yang udah review chapter 1**

Maple fujoshi2309 ll viachan92 ll .54 ll cho eun byung ll e-young ll sndlhkyn ll nn ll PCYong ll Han jimin

**cho eun byung : **ini saya update, tapi panjangnya sama kayak chapt yang lalu soalnya takut makin gak fokus kalau terlalu panjang :) thanks ya udah mau review

**e-young: **iya ini udah lanjut, woohyun bakal terus jagain gyu kok tenang aja ne

**sndlhkyn : **aku kan juga suka Chanbaek ! Vjin ! Hunhan ! Woogyu ! Sama DaeJae, jangan marah marah ne :)

**nn : **myungwoogyu suka kamu juga kok hahhhhhaha

**Han jimin :** hhhh iya woohyun bakal ngomong ke sunggyu biar lebih teges lagi deh hhhh, maafya disini emang myung agak berlebihan perasaanya sama gyu.

untuk yang lain aku balas di PM ya thank you RnR again ne


End file.
